Unnamed Klingons (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingons who lived during the 24th century. Ambassador This ambassador represented the Klingon Empire on Farius Prime during the 2370s. During the Dominion War, he advocated breaking off the alliance with the Federation and focusing on defending the Empire, which put him at odds with Chancellor Gowron, who was committed to the alliance. In 2374, the Dominion recruited agents of the Orion Syndicate to assassinate the ambassador and make appear that the assassination had been ordered by Chancellor Gowron, who was committed to the alliance. They hoped the ambassador would become a martyr for his cause and the Klingons would eventually pull back into their own territory, leaving only the Federation for the Dominion to contend with. Fortunately, operatives of Starfleet Intelligence intercepted the plan and warned the Klingons in time to prevent the assassination. ( ) }} Citizens These seven citizens lived on Qo'noS in 2366. They passed Jean-Luc Picard near the house of Kahlest. ( ) File:Klingon 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Courting pair This couple was seen courting in the first lesson of The Doctor for Seven of Nine in his course "Love Amid the Stars: A Romantic Bestiary". The Doctor mentioned that the Klingon male initiate courtship by biting the female. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16 at the "Cave Set".|They were identified in the script with the description of "a Male Klingon Warrior buries his teeth into the neck of a female Klingon Warrior in a cave."}} Criminal This criminal was displayed in Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster for a majority of 2369 and 2370. ( , , , and ) Deep Space 9 visitor 1 This female visitor to DS9 was in Quark's when Odo and Quark teased Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir about being "a couple centimeters shorter" after their runabout was reduced in size while investigating an anomaly. ( ) Deep Space 9 visitor 2 This visitor attended alongside two other Klingons the funeral for Morn, held in Quark's in 2374. ( ) She visited the Promenade again the following year together with a male Klingon. ( ) Deep Space 9 visitor 3 This visitor mourned for Morn at Morn's funeral service held at Quark's Bar aboard Deep Space 9. The event was premature as his supposed death in an ion storm was revealed to be a hoax. ( ) Gowron's aide This female Klingon was Gowron's aide in 2367. She was present during Picard's ceremony as Arbiter of Succession in the Great Hall, which was interrupted by the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor, and Toral, the illegitimate son of Duras. ( ) , listed her as Gowron's Aide.|Parts of this costume were also worn by Spice Williams-Crosby in and by Gabrielle Union in . The costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Great Hall bystanders These three Klingons were present in the Great Hall in 2367 when Toral challenged Gowron for the title of chancellor of the Klingon Empire. ( ) File:Great hall bystander 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Great hall bystander 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Great hall bystander 3, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Great Hall guards These two Klingon guards of the Great Hall served as guards during Captain Picard's Rite of Succession ceremony in 2367. ( ) File:Great hall guard 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by Rivolier'' File:Great hall guard 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by Michael Zurich'' High Council members 1 These fourteen Klingon Council members served on the High Council in 2366 along with Duras and chancellor K'mpec. They were present when Lieutenant Worf faced the accusations of his father Mogh in betraying his people to the Romulans following the destruction of the outpost at Khitomer. They were also present during the discommendation ceremony of Worf later. ( ) File:Klingon high council member 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by Guy Vardaman'' File:Klingon high council member 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by Joseph Michael Roth'' File:Klingon high council member 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by Eben Ham'' File:Klingon high council member 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by Mark Wilson'' File:Klingon high council member 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 8, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 9, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 10, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 11, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 12, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 13, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 14, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' High Council members 2 These seven Klingon council members served on the High Council in 2367. They attended the Rite of Succession ceremony held by Captain Picard and witnessed the claims of the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor. Except one, all were loyal to the House of Duras. ( ) , Wilfred Moore, and R. Torre. It is unknown which of these six actors doesn't appear on screen.}} File:Klingon high council member 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by Kim Bass'' File:Klingon high council member 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by Beau Lotterman'' File:Klingon high council member 3, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 4, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 5, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 6, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 7, 2367.jpg High Council members 3 These nine Klingons were part of the Klingon High Council in 2371, headed by Gowron. They witnessed the claims of D'Ghor regarding the House of Kozak and the following evidence against D'Ghor by Quark. They also took part in the ritual to dishonor D'Ghor for his dishonorable behavior. ( ) File:Bill Blair, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Klingon 1, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 2, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 3, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by John St. John'' File:Klingon 4, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' File:Klingon 5, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 6, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 7, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 8, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' House of Mogh Alexander's cousins These cousins were the children of Kurn. K'mtar mentioned them when trying to entice Alexander Rozhenko into visiting Qo'noS, saying they were eager to meet him. ( ) Mogh's wife The wife of Mogh and the mother to Kurn and Worf was killed with her husband in the Romulan attack on Khitomer in 2346. She was survived by her sons. ( ) }} J'Dan's powerful friends In 2367, J'Dan tried to tempt Worf to let him go, saying that in return, he could ask his powerful friends living on Qo'noS to help restore Worf's name. Worf wasn't interested in the least. ( ) }} K'Ehleyr's father This Klingon male was in a romantic relationship with a Human female. Their child was K'Ehleyr. He was deceased by 2365. ( ) }} Khitomer commander The Khitomer commander was the commanding officer of the Khitomer outpost at the time it was attacked by the Romulans in 2346. In his logs, he noted that Mogh was acting suspiciously. ( ) }} Khitomer Massacre victims These four thousand victims of the Khitomer Massacre were killed by the Romulans in 2346. They died from the effects of orbital bombardment. They represented at least 78% of the colony's population. ( ) Klag's father 's father was a warrior in the Klingon Defense Force. He was captured in battle by the Romulans and not allowed to die. He would eventually escape his Romulan captivity and take up residence on Qo'noS. He waited for his death. His son, Lieutenant Klag, refused to see believing he was honorless. ( ) }} L'Kor's son When Worf came to Carraya IV to locate his father in 2369, one of the Klingon's he encountered there, L'Kor, told Worf that he and the prisoners there were already considered "dead" and dishonored there according Klingon society. Despite this, Worf claimed that if he had found his father there, "I would be glad to see him. There is no room in my heart for shame." L'Kor, however, felt that "I can only hope that if '''my son' came here, he would be Klingon enough to kill me." ( ) |It was unclear if L'Kor was speaking as if he ''really had a son, or if he was speaking figuratively, as if he had a son.}} Martok's aides These two aides were present with Martok when Starfleet, the Klingons, and the Romulans were planning the attack into Cardassian space. ( ) Martok's father Martok's father was from the Ketha lowlands. He wanted his son to be an officer, not a warrior like he and his forefathers had been. He was able to find someone to sponsor Martok to become one. He was "embarrassed" when his son failed to become an officer due to Kor rejecting his application. Martok's father died sometime before the mid-2340s. ( ) |Martok's father is called Urthog in several novels.}} Military personnel Pagh tactics officer's mother This mother of the tactics officer aboard the was the wife of to a man killed at Tranome Sar. Their son mentioned to Commander William T. Riker that his widowed mother was still alive as of 2365, during Riker's brief assignment aboard the Klingon Bird-of-Prey. ( ) }} Ronara bar patron This female patron was in a bar on Ronara Prime in 2370. She was present there when Lieutenant Ro Laren was on an undercover mission to infiltrate the Maquis. ( ) Scientist This male scientist was previously encountered by Trill scientist, Lenara Kahn, sometime prior to her being reaquainted Jadzia Dax in 2372. During their time together, he gave Kahn a pair of Klingon earrings as a present. He wanted to give her a Klingon sword they carried around at first, but Lenara refused. ( ) }} Tavana's mother Tavana mentioned to Jadzia Dax in 2373 that her mother had met Curzon Dax once on Qo'noS and that he was very taken with her. When Jadzia told her that she was one of many Curzon had been taken with, Tavana replied that her mother was similar in that respect. ( ) |Curzon lived in both the 23rd (pre- and post-joining with the symbiont) and 24th centuries. It is not said in which century Tavana's mother knew him.}} Trade Agreements Conference attendee This female attendee attended the banquet in Ten Forward aboard the Enterprise-D following the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366 ( ) See also * Boreth inhabitants * Carraya IV inhabitants * Gaia inhabitants * Great Hall personnel * Klingon High Council members * Maranga IV inhabitants * Volan III inhabitants * Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents * Unnamed illusory people * Klingon-Cardassian Alliance personnel Klingons, Unnamed (24th) Category:Ambassadors Category:Scientists